Circumstances Change
by ccginel
Summary: Takes place right after Sam and Jason return from bringing Michael to the island. This is GH, My way.
1. Chapter 1

Circumstances Change- Chapter 1

**authors note** i own nothing...hope you enjoy reading! please comment on what you think...

_Her heart was beating a hard, fast staccato as she stared at the closed set of darkly stained, huge double doors. She wanted to- no NEEDED to run as fast as she could through the doors to what awaited her on the other side, yet at the same time her feet seemed to be cemented to the floor because she didn't want to go forward. _

_ She felt like she was floating. Was this a dream or was it real? As she took charge of her body and began to walk towards the double doors they seemed to get further and further away, out of reach. Then she realized that a hand had clasped the upper part of her arm and was dragging her away from the doors. As her eyes began to follow the pale hand up the arm to see who its owner was the shrill ring of the telephone made her jump_---

Sam's eyes snapped open and she stared through the dark recess of her room at the ceiling. He heart was still going a mile a minute. It took her a few seconds to comprehend there was something she was supposed to be doing.

Then she heard it, the ring of her cell phone, which she has conveniently forgotten in the other room. '_Ringgggg, ringgggggg'_

She went to roll off the bed and as she landed on her knees on the carpeted floor and her hand clipped the coffee table, she realized with a pain yell that she was actually on the couch in her house.

' _Damn_,' she thought, '_Have I really spent so little time here recently that I've forgotten the set-up of my own apartment?_'

Rushing over to the table by the door she hurriedly picked up her cell phone, raked her hair back from her face, and answered with a breathless "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its me."

"Oh hey, Jason" her heart melted into a puddle of mush once she recognized his voice. She was trying to sound non-chalant, but with waking up so confused, it didn't really work out.

"I just walked into my house and was treated to the last thing I wanted to see- Spinelli, AND Maxie, on my couch, waiting for us. Now because I'm here are you're- where are you, anyways? I though you would've come straight here after I dropped you off at the office."

"Uh, yea, about that. I stopped by my place to change my clothes, and I must've fallen asleep on my couch while looking through some paperwork."

"Ok, I'm on my way to get you, because I have Maxie talking about something or other in my ear- " now that Jason mentioned it, she could hear Maxie talking in a loud voice, obviously trying to get Jason's attention "- and after dealing with Carly, I can't deal with her."

"Um, ok." She smiled at the though of Maxie making Jason run out of his apartment. _Poor Jason_, she thought, _we just got back from the island and he just doesn't get a break. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she walked back to her room to unpack the bag she had taken to the island, the phone rang yet again.

"Hello?"

" Ah, Ms. McCall. This is the front desk calling to inform you that you have some mail and packages awaiting here to be picked up."

"Oh yes. Actually Mr. Morgan is on his way over, can you just give it to him when he gets here?"

"Excellent, Ms. McCall. Thank you."

"Ok, Giovanni"

Sending Jason a quick text to let him know, she began to unpack. In her duffel bag, she pulled out the large conch shell that Michael had given them to bring to Morgan, and the small collection of shells and sea glass she had collected on her short time on the island. Taking them to the kitchen to wash them, she remembered the wonderful walk she'd had with Jason after they'd shared a really long swim. She sighed, wishing that they had had more time to enjoy themselves on the island before they had to return back to Port Charles, to the problems that always awaited them.

She then pulled out the beautiful flower from the island. She smiled, thinking 'I'd wondered where this had gone.' Her body began to heat up when she remembered the various ways Jason had used the other flowers she had snuck in her bag, when they were on the plane.

A pair of strong, muscular arms encircled her. She laid her head back on Jason's rock hard chest.

" I'm sorry you're tired…I got sort of carried away on the plane." He said in a low voice in her ear.

"Not all of us can live on little sleep- but it was totally worth not being interrupted…" she said suggestively, turning and running her hands up his chest and linking them around his neck.

They stared into each other's eyes and Sam went on the tips of her toes in response to Jason bowing his head towards her. They kissed, and when Sam began to moan, she pulled away.

"Isn't this nice, this…privacy? Its really rare for us"

"Yea. At first I was confused as to why you didn't go back to the penthouse, but- " he backed her slowly towards the bed and pushed her down on it. "- this is really nice."

They kissed for a few more minutes and had just pulled off each other's shirts when they heard a gasp, and the sound of flesh softly hitting flesh.

They sprang off the bed, Jason pulling Sam up and putting her in front of him to face the trio of Diane, who had a sly look on her face; Molly and Alexis, who had one hand clasped over Molly's eyes, and one over her mouth while Molly tried to take them off. She could hear her muffled talking.

"Mom!" Sam gasped, grabbing her shirt off the floor and clutching it to her chest, hoping its copious amount of material would hide the sight of her lacy bra from them. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Um, we'll wait out here, while you two, uhh, get dressed…yea, get dressed."

Sam watched, aghast as Alexis pushed Molly out of the room, while Diane remained with her eyes locked on Jason.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" She said, and glided out after Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh God" Sam groaned. "I cannot believe that just happened. This is like something out of a t.v show." She put her shirt and began running her fingers through her hair trying to fix the havoc Jason's fingers had wreaked upon it.

She glanced over at Jason, who was watching her with an unreadable look on his face. " What?" she said.

"Nothing. You look fine, lets go because apparently, its time to face reality."

They walked into the living room to see Alexis sitting next to Molly on the couch.

"I told you, Mom, that we should've just had Jason and Sam meet up at the Lakehouse, instead of having Viola come here to pick me up. " Molly spoke as fast as she could, knowing her mother. "Jason and Sam are star crossed lovers who have to steal precious moments to be together! You're acting like the wicked stepmother who doesn't want Jason to sweep Sam off her feet! I only ran ahead to the room to stop you guys from going in there…I didn't have any idea that their shirts were going to be off and the door open…I guess they're s anxious to be together a door-"

Alexis put her finger over Molly's lips, stopping her tirade. She then picked up her phone, which had been vibrating. "Hi, Viola? You're downstairs? Ok. I'm sending her down."

"Ok, missy." She told Molly, "we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't told Viola you were meeting me at the firm after school. We will talk more about this when I get home later."

Molly rose from the couch going over to Sam. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep Mom from acting like an evil stepmom"

"Molly. That's enough with the whole fairy tale ideas" Sam Said, exasperated. "You shouldn't have lied to Mom and Viola. Now its time for you to go."

"Ok "Molly said, her head hanging down. " Her head suddenly snapped up. "I'll go, but only so Mom and Diane can get their discussion about uncle Sonny's murder trial over with faster, and you and Jason can get some much needed privacy.

"Molly! Go meet Viola downstairs, now!"

Molly shrugged, and with a thoughtful look on her face, whirled around and ran out. Sam looked over a Jason, who was pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

" What's going on, Diane?" he asked.

" I am so sorry for barging in, " Alexis began her own tirade to Sam, "I really wasn't expecting you to have any, um, company right now.."

"It's fine Mom. Let it go."

"And, I'll talk to Molly about interfering with what you have going on with Jason…"

"Diane!" Jason snapped.

Diane, who had been watching the proceedings with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face, answered. "I'm sorry Jason…isn't it frustrating to be interrupted when you are trying to be with you lover?" Seeing Jason's face darken with anger, she quickly became serious and cleared her throat.

"Alexis and I actually came to talk to Sam about changing her statement."

Glancing over at Jason, Sam said, "Carly had told me about that."

"Ok, great." Diane said. She sat down on the couch and opened her briefcase. "Alexis and I looked over your statement. You'll have to go back and admit you lied and change your statement again, of course with me there to advise you. "

"So what am I saying now?"

"You are going to admit you omitted certain facts the first time you gave your statement. Basically you are going to substitute Michaels name with Sonny's. saying hw you arrived at the cabin to find a crying, exhausted Carly with Sonny taking care of her, and Claudia's body on the floor. Sonny and Jason helped you bring Carly and baby Jocelyn to the car and you took them to General Hospital. And that's all you know."

"Ok. How are we going to explain me calling Sonny?"

"When Sonny and Jason return to the cabin, Claudia's body is gone, so they go back to Sonny's place to get cleaned up before going to the hospital. Sonny gets a call from you, with Olivia and Jacks there, neither of which will say differently. "

Alexis jumped in. "I know Jacks will not testify to his statement because we will tear him apart."

Diane turned to Jason. "Claire will then try to get you to testify as to what happened. You were also with Sam; you guys went to the cabin, helped Carly. You and Sonny went back and saw Claudia's body gone, and you went to see if you could find out anything after you and Sonny went to his house. Then you met up with Sam."

Sam said, "Basically we are saying Claudia's body disappeared, and I am Jason's alibi? He's alibiing Jason and Carly is alibiing him."

"Yes, " Diane says. " After al, who's going to judge Carly when we present her hisk, risk, extremely dangerous pregnancy, stressful delivery & worry about her newborn baby who was about to be kidnapped. She wasn't in the right state of mind, and you were all just protecting her, because she didn't want to think about the fact her child had almost been stolen from her? It's a good story, and I will fix the rest."

Jason said "So Carly knows all of this. When should we go to change Sams statement?"

Alexis said "We'll do it tomorrow, to cut down the time between the trial and the changing of statements."

Diane cut in "During which time, you and Sam will be seen together in public, but not long enough anywhere long enough for Claire to find and question you."

Sam questioned her "Wait, shouldn't we stay out of public eye until we give our statements?"

"We don't want Claire to say you're hiding, an d we don't want her to keep cornering and badgering you until I say so. There's also another part to this that wont play out until later depending…" Diane ended.

Before Sam could continue with more questions, because Diane was being as forthcoming as usual, Alexis said "As much as I am not happy about this, you guys have to get going before Claire tracks us down here. That woman has an uncanny ability to find people everywhere. "

"Yes, exactly. " Diane said. "Change into some nice clothes; Sam, a pretty colored dress to grab attention will do nicely…and Jason-"

"I'm not changing into anything Diane, so whatever idea you have in your head, get rid of it."

"Relax, Jason. I was only going to say for you to call for you car, and to take Sam shopping for clothes, or groceries or something. Try NOT to look like a mob enforcer, and more like you're keeping Sam company."

With one last look at Sam and Jason standing close together, Alexis popped out of her seat and said "Lets go Diane. I have things to get done, other daughters to deal with…" She walked to the door, turned and said " I'll call you, Sam, " and walked out, with Diane right behind her.

The door closed with a slam.

"I have no idea where Diane is going from here, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Michael."

"Of course." Sam glanced around, clapped her hands together once in front of her, and began to walk towards her room. " Im going to shower and change."

Getting halfway across her living room, she stopped and turned. "Aren't you coming?"

Jason, who smirked and gave her a burning stare, walked over to the door and slowly locked it before following her to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam turned the knob and pulled open the door, exiting the steam filled room and entering her much cooler bedroom.

"_Hmmm_." she thought, "_Jason got dressed really quickly_."

She heard his voice outside her closed bedroom door, and as she walked over to her dresser to grab a tank top and a pair of tiny shorts so she could stay cool while blow-drying her hair, she heard another male voice answering him. '_Max must've brought the car over for Jason._'

Putting o the outfit quickly, she dried her hair and did her basic make-up, thinking about what she was going to wear. Since the weather was getting nicer, she decided to wear a form fitting grey and black dress hat had bits of red on it, with a low vee neck. She decided to team that up with a pair of grey suede boots that went to just below her knees.

She put the finishing touches on her makeup, got dresses, and went to the living room, only to find that Max had already left; and Jason was on his phone, yet again. Hearing the minute exasperated, yet patient tone in his voice, she thought "He must be talking to Carly," right before he hung up.

" You ready?" Jason asked her.

" Yea, let me just grab a jacket." She picked p a grey suede jacket that hit her mid-hip, and they left.

"Where to first?"

" Hmm. Lets see." Sam thought for a minute. " Since I haven't really been home but it looks like we are going to be in Port Charles for awhile, I need to pick up some things for the office. Whenever Spinelli's working on a case, Maxie usually comes over and they snack while they work. I cant survive on bar-be-cue chips and orange soda much longer."

"To the market it is. I don't know if this is going to be really believable. You don't cook, s why would you be buying food?"

"Ah!" Sam's jaw dropped and she gasped. She slapped Jason on his arm and said " Its not my fault I cant really cook!"

She watched Jason smirk as he drove toward a very popular supermarket in Port Charles. She continued, " I was just going to do what Diane wanted, while making it obvious we aren't planning on leaving Port Charles anytime soon. I was going to get some of those tv dinner things, some water, cereal, and crackers for you."

Noticing Jason giving her a sidelong glance when she began to shift around in her seat, she tried to pretend like she hadn't thought of curling up onto the seat, and instead, just crossed her ankles. "He knows me too well. " she thought.

They drove the short distance to the market in a comfortable silence, each thinking about the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they pulled into the packed parking lot, she noticed another, familiar dark car pulling in also. The car was a medium sized, older car that screamed 'cop car'. As Jason exited his side, and she hers, she told Jason "Lucky just pulled in about 5 cars ahead. Looks like he has the boys with him."

"I know." Jason said.

" Ok, are you guys ready to get some supplies for our dinner and desert?" They heard Cam answer excitedly, and Jakes more timid answer To Lucky's question.

Sam noticed Cam excitedly jumping around while Lucky was lifting Jake out of his own car seat, drifting closer and closer to the open street between the rows of parked cars. Before she could even react, she felt Jason quickly jump forward and easily swoop Cam up into his arms.

" Hey buddy! Be careful, ok?"

" Jason! Sam! " Cam yelled in his adorable little boy voice, reaching over to hug Sam. Jason transferred the little boy to Sam's arms, and she felt his weight.

"Hey, Cam. Wow, you're getting really big! You are growing like a weed." Sam said, nodding to Lucky who had Jake in his arms.

"That what Grams says" He squirmed in her arms, and she gladly let him down to go to Lucky, who grabbed his hand.

" What are you guys doing here?" Lucky asked them.

" Oh you know, just getting a few thing for the office. We have to feed Spinelli, and business is picking up." Sam hastily answered.

"We're going to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight." Cam said.

Sam noticed Jason running his eyes over Jake. Her heart gave a little tug at the longing she knew only she could see on his face.

"That's nice." Jason shifted his eyes to Cam. "Sounds like you guys are going to have a great dinner."

"Yep." Cam said. " It's going to be a boys night while Mommy is away."

They were in Coopers Supermarket right now, and Cam wandered over to a huge basket of balls.

" I have the boys for tonight. I've missed them and Mac let me have the next few days off."

"Oh. I guess we'll see you later, we're running around getting a few things done. See you later Lucky, bye Jake. " Sam said. "Bye Cam!" Cam waved to her. Jason and Lucy nodded to each other.

She walked down the first aisle, grabbing an empty cart, with Jason walking next to her. "I'm really sorry about that, Jason, I know it's really hard for you to see Lucky with the boys."

"Don't apologize, Sam. You didn't know they would be here."

She saw they were in the bread aisle and grabbed a loaf of bread, and when she passed by the coffee and condiments, grabbed a jar of peanut butter and jelly and put it in the cart. She knew Spinelli would appreciate it.

" O.k. Lets get this over with." She said while hoping they didn't run into Lucky and the boys again.

They went up and down the aisles quickly, Sam grabbing things she liked, or thought Spinelli would like, even teasing Jason when they were in the candy isle and she saw peanut brittle.

"How many bags of this should we get?" Jason just gave her a deadpan look, so she continued. "It won't be as good as the macadamia one from Hawaii, but hey, whatever you can get, right?"

She went to grab 3 bags, saying, "One for me, and, uh, two for you.." laughing and trying to keep them out of Jason's reach when he crowded her, trying to take the bags out of her hand.

"I don't want any of that stuff" he said with a smirk on his face. "Now put-" he managed to grab one bag, "-put the other bags down!"

Sam held one bag protectively to her chest and said "fine. Ill get one bag for myself, even though you say now that you don't want any…"

"Whatever," Jason said, shaking his head, "I'm not even going to fight with you."

"Yea because you know I'm right and you really want some."

"I'll tell you what I really want some of," he said, lowering his voice and staring at her with smoldering eyes, sending a thrill through her body.

Sam felt her knees go weak, her heart melt, and her temperature rise. She broke his gaze and glanced into the cart, noticing she had gotten quite a few things.

"I think I'm done here, lets check out." She pushed the cart towards the front of the store, with Jason following her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to pretend like she didn't realize.

Waiting on line, she noticed all the gossip rags and newspapers had some sort of mention about the 'mob boss' on trial for his wife's suspicious murder. She shook her head, and glanced to Jason's face to see if he saw them too, but he was glancing all around. She began to put her stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Hello. How are you today?" the bored teenage boy at the counter said as he began scanning the items.

"Hi" Sam said, giving him a quick smile.

They boy did a double take, and became mesmerized at the sight of Sam. "Uh, uh, you're Sam McCall, from that show Everyday Heroes!"

"Yes, that's me." Sam noticed Jason tense when he noticed the boy staring at her.

"Uh….um… wow." The kid blinked, shook his head, and said "You- um. My sister, yea, my sister, is a huge fan. I, I mean she, was so mad when the show ended."

"It was nice while it lasted." Sam said.

"Our groceries." Jason said in a tight voice. "We don't have all day. "

The boy blushed, and resumed scanning the groceries, giving Sam what he thought were covert glances. Sam laid her hand on Jason's arm in an effort to calm him down. She thought the kid was kind of cute.

When Sam went to get out her credit card to pay, Jason had already handed the boy a one hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks, Jason, Ill pay you back later."

"Don't worry about it."

As they were gathering their bags, the boy blurted out, "Uh, Sam-I mean, Miss Sam, " when he noticed Jason looking at him, "Can I have your autograph? For my sister, you know?"

"Sure, Sam said, smiling at him. She quickly signed her name on the piece of receipt tape he handed her, giving him a little wink when she was done. "Bye."

They walked out the supermarket.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they got settled in her car, Sam was still laughing at the boy, who must've been on Cloud 9 at the realization she had noticed the name on his tag, and personalized his autograph.

"Come on Jason. Lighten up. He's a young kid with a crush on me. Totally harmless. I'm surprised he even knew who I was. It feels like that show ended a lifetime ago." Sam couldn't stop giggling.

"Yea," Jason scoffed. "It's not the show he was in love with. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Sam shook her head and got in the car. "He's young, any girl with a tight shirt could've held his attention."

"You're beautiful. I understand why he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Sam looked at Jason, saw him look at her from the tips of her shoes to the top of her head. She said "ok…" She inhaled. "Lets go to the office and drop this stuff off."

They drove off, and after a few minutes, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello? Diane?" Sam answered.

"Sam. Where are you?"

"Jason and I went o Coopers, bumped into Lucky and now we are on our way into the office."

"Good. Good." Diane said. "I've made you two reservations for dinner at the MetroCourt. Don't worry about Claire showing up, she got called into the Mayors office, he needs someone to hold his hand while he waxes about the mob being taken down. Now, don't talk to anyone, don't get into any trouble, ok? I don't have time to go down into the PCPD later, I'll be having a phone date of my own with Max." She hung up.

Sam stared at the phone.

"What did Diane say?" Jason asked, pulling into the parking space right in front of McCall & Jackal, P.I.

"That she wants is to go to dinner at the MetroCourt and to keep a low profile. Did you know she has a phone date with Max? I hope he doesn't lose track of Michael."

"No, I didn't. I'll tell him to cancel it. This is not the time to be playing games with Michael. We need to fix this problem, and fix it fast, without Michael being here."

"Don't worry about it, Jason. I'm sure Michaels fine down there." Sam said, hoping it was the truth.

They went to the MetroCourt, greeted by a beaming Carly.

"Hi, guys!" She said brightly.

Jason nodded while Sam answered with a more subdued "Hey, Carly."

"Ok, so we the best table in the house set up for you guys. When Diane called me, I thought this would be a perfect thank you for you guys helping me out with Michael. And I promise, no interruptions!"

She showed them to their table, which was romantically lit with candles, with a plate of hors d'oeuvres and champagne set waiting for them. Once they sat, she said, "Enjoy!" and left.

Sam stared after her retreating back until Jason realized she was silent. "What's wrong now?"

"That was weird. Carly is never that nice to me on a good day, when she has one crisis going on. This time she has more than one going on…I think something really fishy is going on."

"Forget Carly." Jason scowled when Sam continued to look at him. "I'm only going to say this and then I want to talk about something else. Carly told me earlier when I went to see her that she finally realized that she's through being jealous of you because we're together. She's decided that since we are happy, she's going to be too."

Sam nodded her head slowly, filing that little bit of information away for thought later. She glanced down at the plate set in between them, filled with various foods, most of them being different oysters.

"We can talk about this plate of food that was chosen for us. You know, this kinda reminds me of Valentines Day with the aphrodisiacs. Would you like to have one? I personally enjoy an oyster now and again."

"Uh, no. No way am I putting that-" he said, pointing and making a disgusted face, "anywhere near my mouth. It looks almost as bad as that nasty squid you made me try."

"Come on Jason. How do you even know you wont like it? Not everything tastes like squid." Although Jason kept shaking his head at her, Sam continued, putting on her most convincing expression. "Will you please just taste it? Just once, for me, please?"

"Ok." Jason finally relented, unable to bear denying Sam something so simple.

Sam took one and handed another to Jason. "Ok, so you just take it and sorta slurp it. I've already loosened it for you. Ok, are you ready? We can have them at the same time if it makes you feel better about eating them. 1…2…3"

Sam ate hers and locked eyes with Jason as her finished his. They stared into each others eyes and remained silent for what felt like an eternity to Sam. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him, until the sound of harsh, crazed laughter broke their gaze.

They glanced over to the entryway of the restaurant, to where a blond woman laughed maniacally and waved a gun around with a not-so-sane gleam in her eyes.

"This all ends right here, right now. TONIGHT, YOU WILL BE MINE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam and Jason both tensed, Sam setting down the glass of champagne she has been gulping down. Jason's hand immediately went to his lower back, but Sam placed her hand on his arm, making him look at her questioningly. She shook her head, waiting.

"Ok Ladies and gentlemen I am so sorry to interrupt your evenings, well, most of you anyways. You see, I am here to correct a horrible mistake that the love of my life has made. I want everyone except you two, my love Patrick Drake, and his dullard of a wife-" she spat the word, "Robin Scorpio to go to this side of the room."

As people moved in the direction she indicated, Jason and Sam were having a very quick conversation in very hushed tones.

" You can't go around waving a gun, that'll just add to this psychos craziness. We have to disarm her."

"The best way to do that is to confront her."

"No, no. You should slip out onto the balcony and get into the room next door. If I'm not mistaken, the balconies connect, and it is an office you can use to come around her and hopefully disarm her."

"Ok. I don't want anyone getting hurt. There are more people than usual in here because it raining outside."

In the midst of people moving around, Jason slipped out. Sam thought as fast as she could. Looking around, she saw that there were many people she knew there. Edward Quartermaine, Monica, Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri.

The woman was continuing her rant…" Patrick, you and I were meant for one another. We could have had such a happy life without your dud here robin. She's totally killing your spirit, the very essence of who you are and I can no longer stand here and watch her destroy you."

"Lisa, put the gun down. We don't want anyone here being hurt." Patrick said."

"No! You see her" Pointing the gun at Robin she took 3 steps into the room, but remained far enough from people to prevent anyone from going near her. "She needs to pay, baby. She's tied you down; she's trying to keep you from me! I know we were meant to be together, and I have to get rid of her for us to do that!"

Sam made her way to the front of the crowd, closest to where Robin and Patrick were. They had risen from their seats but couldn't move far. Dante jumped into the conversation, trying to calm this Lisa person down enough to put down her gun.

Everyone seemed to know this woman, who seemed to have it in for Robin, big time. Sam thought, "She's obviously part of the staff at General Hospital. It's been a wonderfully long time since I've had to go there."

"Our love began so long ago, when we were in school together. We were cruelly torn apart, and fate brought us back together when I was hired on so quickly at GH. That was going to be our opportunity to rekindle your feelings for me. But, alas, I have come to find out that your adventurous, uninhibited light has been dimmed by this, this, walking disease!" Lisa said, enraged.

"Okay, okay Lisa. Calm down. Why don't you jus put the gun down and we can talk, ok?" Patrick said, inching closer to where she stood.

"Patrick, don't you understand? She's made you so unhappy! You were never meant for this whole family man driving a mini-van life! I have to get rid of her~ Look at all of you, trying to defend this soul-killer! Don't let her angelic exterior faze you! She's a stealer of personalities; she wanted everyone to change for her! SHE MUST DIE NOW!!" Lisa shrieked.


End file.
